


because you're the trouble i want

by stilinskisbitch



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-25 18:52:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6206533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinskisbitch/pseuds/stilinskisbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“Daichi!”</em>
  <br/>
  <em>“…”</em>
  <br/>
  <em>“That is not my chocolate frappuccino.”</em>
  <br/>
  <em>“…yeah."</em>
  <br/>
  <em>“Um. Okay? What happened to my frappuccino then?”</em>
  <br/>
  <em>“I- Do you know Kuroo's coworker?"</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	because you're the trouble i want

**Author's Note:**

> so! this was written for the hq!! rarepair exchange for [Nico](http://acornscorn.tumblr.com) :)  
> the prompts were coffee shop au and getting together.  
> i really really hope you have as much fun reading as i had fun writing!!! <3

**_i. friday_ **

The bell on the door rings and as soon as Yuuji looks up he freezes. Maybe it’s his melodramatic streak, maybe it’s the after effects of his excessive finals study session that cause him to hallucinate, but suddenly everything moves in slow motion.

A guy enters the shop, dark hair and broad shoulders and _holy fuck, those are nice legs_.

The guy walks up to the counter and when he smiles, Yuuji thinks he can hear angels singing.

He’s staring, he knows he is, but in this moment it’s pretty hard not to, considering he's not even a hundred percent sure he isn't dreaming.  
The guy coughs and raises an eyebrow and _oh_. He’s supposed to say something, isn’t he.

He opens his mouth and is about to at least try to speak when he is roughly shoved and he stumbles to the side.

“Rude”, he pouts, rubbing his shoulder.

“Sorry about him”, Bobata says, not even bothering to glance at Yuuji, “what can I get you?”

He narrows his eyes at his coworker and halfheartedly makes revenge plans to get him back for making him look like a fool but then the guy's eyes flicker to him for another moment, amused smile tugging at his lips, and Yuuji can’t bother to feel anything but close to fainting.

Smiling weakly he looks down and takes a couple deep breaths, trying to get rid of the dizziness.

_God, I should definitely get more sleep._

When he looks up again, the guy has moved to the end of the counter and has pulled out his phone, now reading something and chewing on his lip in concentration.

_That shouldn't be hot. How is everything that guy does hot?_

It takes him a moment to realize that Bobata is already taking orders again and has handed Yuuji an empty cup, leaving him to make the guy's drink.

_Right._

He squints at the paper cup in his hands and frowns. _What do these letters even mean?_

In hope of getting the drink somehow right at least, he starts mixing things together, stealing glances at the guy every now and then.

_Seriously, that jawline is to die for._

_And he looks fit._

_Like, really fit._

_I bet he could pin me down and-_

He shakes his head to rid the thoughts and puts the lid on the cup.

_Focus, Yuuji._

The guy takes the cup hesitantly and when their hands brush Yuuji has to suppress a whimper.

"Thanks", the brunet says slowly and looks at Yuuji with scrunched eyebrows for another moment before turning to leave.

_Okay, wow. That’s a nice ass._

He’s about to pass out.

Bobata steps beside him, starting to make the next drink himself, and snickers.

“You’re a wreck.”

_I’m a fucking wreck._

 

 

_“Daichi!”_

_“…”_

_“That is not my chocolate frappuccino.”_

_“…yeah."_

_“Um. Okay? What happened to my frappuccino then?”_

_“I- Do you know Kuroo's coworker?"_

                                                                                                                                

 

 

**_ii. friday, one week later_ **

 

_“Suga, why can’t I just-“_

_“Daichi. Shut up. I'm visiting Tetsu and you’re coming. You’re asking that guy out.”_

_“Who says I want to-”_

_“I’m not even gonna answer that.”_

 

 

One week, two barely passed exams and too many shifts without appearance of godlike guys later, he has lost all hope of ever seeing That Guy™ ever again.

Kuroo’s only laughed at him, telling him to get over it, which, admittedly, would be the best thing to do. It’s not like meeting him again is impossible, it’s just that it’s unlikely. The campus is huge and there are coffee shops selling overpriced coffee that doesn’t taste like shit.

But for whatever reason he just can’t forget about the guy, who he probably has zero chances with because he a) looked like shit, b) he totally made a fool out of himself and c) he kinda fucked up the guy's drink.

He lets out a frustrated sigh.

“Hey, sulky pants”, Bobata calls from the back getting out of the work apron, “I gotta go now but Kuroo will be here soon. You okay being alone for a moment?”

He turns towards his coworker and sticks his tongue out.

“Piss off.”

“That’s the spirit”, Bobata laughs and pats him on the shoulder.  
 “See you tomorrow, loser.”

The insult that's already on the tip of his tongue dies in his throat when he sees the door open.

Going in the opposite direction of Bobata and making their way into the shop are a silver haired boy and the guy he has probably spent way too much time thinking about already.

Yuuji feels his heartbeat speed up a bit and a smile spreads across his face. He cheers internally for a moment, then takes a deep breath right as the two boys step up to the counter.

_You can do this, Yuuji._

“Hey, handsome.”, he grins.

The silver haired boy lets out a quiet laugh while his friend only furrows his brow.

“Um, hi.”

_Is he blushing?_

Yuuji’s smile widens.

“I-“

The brunet doesn’t finish the thought, opening and closing his mouth as if not knowing what to say.

_Definitely blushing._

The silver haired boy laughs a little louder.

“Um, it’s a small chocolate frappuccino with cream for me and just a regular iced coffee for him”, he grins, eyes flicking between Yuuji and the brunet.

“Alright, so a small chocolate frappuccino with cream for..?”, he begins labelling the cup in his hands.

“Suga”, the silver haired boy finishes.

“And a regular iced coffee for…”

“Can I just get my coffee?”, the guy says, eyebrows still furrowed.

His friend, Suga, starts downright laughing at that.

Yuuji watches in amusent as the two start bickering.

“Oh my god, you’re ridiculous. The whole week you’ve been talking about _that hot baris_ -“

“Suga. I didn’t even wanna-”

“You’re impossible! Honestly, if you would just stopped being so damn stubborn for a moment-“

“Koushi?”

The three of them turn around when they hear the new voice, seeing Kuroo make his way towards them.

The black haired boy leans down to kiss Suga who mutters a greeting against his lips.

_Oh. So that’s the infamous boyfriend._

Kuroo starts chatting with the two boys and steps behind the counter putting on his apron.

“I’ll man the register, make the drinks?”

Yuuji nods and starts on the drinks smiling to himself.

When he's finished, he takes the pen in his hand once again before handing the boys their drinks.

Yuuji can't hide his grin when the guy sees what's written on his cup and his cheeks turn red.

_Can’t wait to see you again._

Kuroo says goodbye to his boyfriend and the brunet and Yuuji watches the pair leave.

“So”, he says turning to his coworker, “you know him?”

Kuroo frowns.

“Sawamura? Yeah.”

“Tell me about him.”

 

 

_“Shhhhh. It’s okay.”_

_“Ngggggg.”_

_“You know, you’re ridiculous, right?”_

_“Mmm.”_

_“You should go back and ask him out.”_

_“Suga! What the-“_

_“Because he’s exactly your type. Not only look wise but also-“_

_“He irritates me, Suga. Why-“_

_“Don’t ask me why you get off on arguing, Daichi.”_

_“…”_

_“…”_

_“Ngggggggg. I hate you so much.”_

_“I know, I know.”_

 

 

Yuuji finds out as follows: the guy is in fact a friend of Kuroo’s. (Or so Kuroo says – after laughing at him when he finds out that’s the guy he’s lowkey crushing on, Yuuji is not so sure.)

His name is Sawamura Daichi, he shares most of his classes with Kuroo as they’re both architecture majors and he lives a bit off campus in an apartment with his best friend and Kuroo’s boyfriend Suga.

Funnily enough it was Sawamura who introduced them to each other, Kuroo says.

He stares off into the distance, sighs dramatically and starts telling the story of their first meeting. Their first date, their first kiss, their first – Yuuji interrupts him at his point.

(“Oh my god. Stop. I do not need to know that.”  
“You want to know, trust me. It was so romantic, we-“  
“Dude. Spare me the details. Please. I am not interested in your sexual escapades, I just want to know more about Sawamura.”  
“Pff. Lame. Maybe you two would get along after all..”  
“So? Sawamura?”)

Kuroo tries to act nonchalant as he tells him that he, another friend and Sawamura are gym partners, too – and, he adds with a smirk, Sawamura never skips leg day.

Yuuji does not think about Sawamura’s legs for the entire night.

He doesn’t.

(So what if he does?)

 

 

 

**_iii._ _tuesday_**

It takes another four days for Sawamura to show up again, this time alone.  
When their eyes meet, his expression darkens.

Yuuji grins and ignores the fluttering in his chest.

“Sawamura.”

The brunet just sighs.

“Another iced coffee for me.”

He pays and pulls out his phone, tapping away while Yuuji starts on the drink.

“So”, he drags out the word, “now that I have your name..”

Sawamura looks up from his phone frowning, waiting for him to finish his sentence, although the look in his eyes says he doesn’t really wanna know.

Yuuji licks his lips and smiles.

“Do you have a number to go with it?”

The brunet holds the gaze for a moment but lets it drop to his phone again, typing.

“No.”

_Worth a try._

Yuuji hands him the cup and winks.

“See you around.”

Sawamura’s ears turn red once again, and when he reads what’s written on his cup the blush spreads over his cheeks as well.

Yuuji’s eyes follow him as he stomps out of the shop.

_You ~~have~~ are the nicest ass I’ve seen on campus._

 

 

_“Still in denial about your feelings?”_

_“Suga, I literally just came home, give me a break?”_

_“Tetsu told me that Terushima told him what happened. Really, Daichi?”_

_“Kuroo can go fu- wait. What?”_

_“You should just ask him out, you know. I already know you have the hots for the guy.”_

_“I don’t-“_

_“Right.”_

_“…Can you leave?”_

 

 

 

**_iv. friday_ **

“I just don’t get it.” Kuroo is sitting on the counter, watching Yuuji clean their work space.

“I mean, you’re hot.”

He raises an eyebrow at his coworker.

“Thank you, I know?”

Kuroo snorts.  
“That’s what I’m talking about. You know you could have anyone, basically. So why would you want to go out with Sawamura?”

“Um”, Yuuji stops what he’s doing to glare at Kuroo, “Have you seen him?”

“Duh. He’s my boyfriend’s best friend. Which means”, Kuroo hops off the counter and crosses his arms, “you’re either stupid or really into boring, mediocre looking guys. Who turn you down at every given chance.”

“Dude. He’s hot as fuck. And he-”

He’s interrupted by a sudden burst of Kuroo’s laughter.

“Oh my god”, he wheezes, “oh my fucking god!”

Yuuji frowns at him expectantly.

It takes a moment for Kuroo to calm down, and when he does, he wipes a tear from his eyes and grins smugly at Yuuji.

“You totally get off on being ignored, don’t you?”

There's a moment of silence, then both boys erupt into laughter.

“Oh, piss off!”

“Oh, baby”, Kuroo fake moans and Yuuji clutches his stomach from laughing so hard, “baby, ignore me harder, harder!”

“Shut up, please.”

He can’t _breathe_.

“Yeah, come on baby, harder” Kuroo moans even louder.

“Stop kinkshaming me, you ass”, he wheezes out between laughs.

Then suddenly, a couple things happen all at once.

Kuroo ducks, just as Yuuji throws the dirty rag he just used to wipe the counter with at him and Yuuji’s heart stops as it hits someone right in the face.

“Sawamura.”

His voice comes out steadier than he feels; he’s sure he’s going to pass out any moment because _he did not just throw a fucking wet washrag in his crush’s face_.

The cloth falls off and to the floor and Sawamura blinks his eyes open.

If he looked done a couple days before, then the look on his face now is absolutely murderous.

He blinks and without a word turns around and leaves. Again.

The bell rings and the door closes and it’s quiet for a moment, the incident still sinking in.

Kuroo breaks the silence, bursting into laughter again.

“Holy fucking shit.”

_Holy fucking shit indeed._

 

 

_“Daichi! How’d it go? Did he say- wait. Where’s my frappuccino?”_

_“…I hate my life.”_

_“You didn’t ask him out?”_

_“Nope.”_

_“...Do you wanna talk about it?”_

_“Not really.”_

_“…”_

_“I hate him so much.”_

_“I know.”_

 

 

 

**_v. sunday_ **

When only two days later Sawamura walks into the shop again, it’s obvious that Yuuji is surprised. He didn’t think he would show up so soon; or ever again. Nonetheless, he has a plan. No more flirting. He wants something, he is gonna get it.

Yuuji greets him with a simple ‘hi’ and a smile which is enough change in attitude already that Sawamura eyes him suspiciously, obviously sensing something’s up.

“So”, he looks up at the brunet once he’s finished making the usual iced coffee.

“So”, Sawamura echoes, gaze flicking to the drink still in Yuuji’s hand.

Yuuji takes a deep breath.

_You got this._

“My full name is Terushima Yuuji. My birthday is on the 18th of April and I am a biology major at uni here where I also play volleyball. I’m a dog person and I like being outside, my favourite food is wiener pan and I got my tongue pierced when I was sixteen. I like guys who know what they want, take no shit, have a nice ass and-“

“Can I just get my coffee?”, Daichi interrupts him, not even bothering to hide his annoyance.

“And”, he repeats, smiling confidently, (he hopes,) “I’d love to take you out on a date some time.”

_Please say yes._

Sawamura looks so done, Yuuji doesn’t know whether to laugh or cry.

“Your coffee”, he holds out the cup and points at the digits scribbled on the side, “and my number.”

_Say something._

Sawamura takes the cup and takes off the lid. He locks eyes with Yuuji and starts downing the drink, taking gulp, after gulp, after gulp. He gives the barista a smile as cold as the ice cubes that are left in the empty cup. A shiver runs down his spine.

The brunet’s fingers curl into a fist, crumpling the plastic cup in his hands and then letting it fall into the trash can. He turns around and leaves. He does not look back.

Yuuji swallows, heart pounding in his chest.

_Oh god. I’m in love._

 

 

_“Why would you even do that?! Daichi!”_

_“I panicked!”_

_“How is that panicking?!”_

_“I don’t know!”_

_“…”_

_“He’s so obnoxious. Why do I even have a crush on him?”_

_“Because you’re emotionally constipated.”_

_“Suga!”_

_“Who says no when the person they like asks them out!”_

 

  

**_vi_.  _monday_**

 

_“What if I fucked up?”_

_“Calm down, Daichi. Maybe he has a day off.”_

_“…”_

_“…”_

_“Okay but what if I fucked up?”_

 

**_tuesday_ **

 

_“Suga. I fucked up.”_

_“Did not.”_

_“Did too. He wasn’t in today either. He probably hates me.”_

_“Daichi.”_

_“Oh god. Maybe something happened. Maybe he had an accident and if I had said yes to that date maybe he would have-“_

_“Sick! There you have it.”_

_“…What?”_

_“He called in sick. I just texted Tetsu.”_

_“Oh.”_

_“Shouldn’t you be studying?”_

 

**_wednesday_ **

 

_“You know, maybe he’s just avoiding me.”_

_“He’s sick, Daichi.”_

_“Maybe he just wants to make me miss him or something. I mean he’s annoying like that, right?”_

_“Daichi.”_

_“Well I don’t miss him.”_

_“Daichi.”_

_“He just pisses me off.”_

_“Daichi, he’s sick!”_

_“God, I hate him so much.”_

_“Why are you like this?”_

 

**_thursday_ **

Yuuji is pumped.

He spends three days going from literally wanting to die, to fever going down a bit, less suffering and less feeling like he’s freezing to death, to only mild pain and finally, when he wakes up on Thursday, feeling _good_ again.

Forget about failed attempts at confessions and fever dreams filled with dark hair and brown eyes; the sun’s out, he can finally leave the house again, he’s feeling _great_.

He’s basically bouncing with excitement but when he strolls into the coffee shop for his evening shift and finds one certain brunet hunched over a corner table, his heart, the traitor, skips a beat.

He is about to open his mouth and say something when he is promptly pulled to the side by his arm and almost falls over.

“What the fuck, Kuroo, what-“

“Shhhhh!”

Kuroo puts a hand on Yuuji’s mouth and looks insistingly at him.

He pulls him to the back of the shop, checking multiple times that nobody’s followed them and then closes the door.

“Dude”, Kuroo glares at him.

“...Care to elaborate, Kuroo?”

“Dude”, the black haired boy repeats, “Dude. I’m so glad you’re back, oh my god.”

He drags his hands over his face and starts pacing up and down the small room.

Yuuji can’t help but chuckle.

“Okay?”

“I swear to god. I can handle Sawamura. I can handle people moping around, I mean my roommate is Oikawa fucking Tooru. But I cannot”, Kuroo grabs him by his shoulders and shakes, “handle”, shakes, “a moping”, shakes, “Sawamura.”

Yuuji raises an eyebrow.

_Moping?_

Kuroo stares at him for another alarming moment and then lets go of him with a sigh, running a hand through his unruly hair.

“He’s been coming in every day looking for you. And you were not there, so he’s been getting desperate. Especially because we have this huge exam tomorow. Let me tell you, Sawamura is scary enough as it is. I don’t need him being lovesick and sleep deprived as well. That’s like, the worst thing that can happen.”

_What?_

Yuuji’s thoughts are racing and he’s trying to find words as Kuroo rambles on.

“I would have laughed if it weren’t for his gloomy face and attitude keeping all the customers away. _And_ keeping Koushi busy. Honestly he-“

“Wait”, Yuuji finally interrupts, “lovesick?”

“Um. Yeah? To be honest I wish he’d just shut up about you and-“

Kuroo pauses. Then laughs in disbelief.

“Seriously? What did you think he comes here for? The coffee’s disgusting.”

_Huh._

Yuuji blinks. “But-“

There’s a clattering sound and a muffled scream from inside the coffee shop cutting him off and taking up both boys’ attention.

They open the door and take a look only to find Sawamura standing in a puddle of coffee and broken porcelain, cursing and looking like he’s about to murder someone. With his shirt soaked in coffee, he storms off to the bathroom muttering angrily to himself.

Kuroo nudges Yuuji in the side.

“Please. Just do something about him.”

He nods. He doesn’t know what he’s supposed to do and he’s not sure he is ready to face Sawamura just yet, but his legs start moving on their own accord and only a few seconds later he opens the door to the bathroom.

Sawamura is standing in front of the mirror rubbing at the coffee stains, still looking murderous.

“Hey”, he says softly.

Sawamura’s eyes shoot up and he glares at Yuuji.

In the blink of an eye there are hands clenching his shirt, pushing him back, up against the wall and the cold tiles.

Sawamura is still glaring, and he’s _so close_ , Yuuji’s heart is pounding and his thoughts are racing because _what is going on_ but then there are chapped lips moving against his and everything stops.

It’s rough and it’s desperate and it’s perfect.

After what feels like forever and yet not long enough, they part slowly and Yuuji has to take a moment to blink himself back to reality.

They’re out of breath and staring at each other, still so close that Yuuji can feel the hot air ghost over his wet lips.

Sawamura’s eyes flicker over his face and he looks about as lost as Yuuji feels.

“I..”, he says slowly, quietly, his hands still tightly clenching his shirt, “I’ve been thinking about that for a while.”

Yuuji swallows and nods.

“Yeah.”

“Would you-“ he doesn’t finish his sentence but instead loosens his grip on Yuuji’s collar and takes a small step back.

“Tomorrow’s my last exam. Do you wanna..”

He scratches his neck and Yuuji can see a blush dusting his cheeks and ear tips a familiar shade of red.

Something tugs in his chest. He smiles.

“Definitely.”

Sawamura grins and he looks so happy, it all feels a little surreal.

“Okay”, he says taking a step forward again, and presses another chaste kiss to Yuuji’s lips, before he turns around and leaves.

Yuuji stays back for a moment, trying to catch up to reality.

His fingers subconsciously move to his lips.

_Did this really just happen?_

Slowly he makes his way out of the bathroom, lost in thought.

_Is this real?_

_Maybe it’s a fever dream._

_Maybe I’m still sick and I’ll wake up any moment and-_

“So, Casanova.”

Kuroo’s loud voice pulls him from his thoughts.

He looks up and scans the room, no traces of Sawamura.

_A dream, then._

_Definitely a dream._

A hand is shoved into his face.

He looks at it, then at Kuroo, frowning.

Kuroo snorts and takes Yuuji's hand in his and puts what looks like a note in it.

He unfolds the paper.

_Pick me up at six tomorrow?_

Underneath, there's an address scribbled in the same neat handwriting.

Yuuji’s heart speeds up again, a smile spreading across his face.

_Yeah. Definitely._

* * *

 

 

**_friday_ **

 

 

_“Nervous?”_

_“Kinda?”_

_“Don’t worry, it’ll be fine. You look great.”_

_“Thanks.”_

_“Do you have everything? Money?”_

_“Yep.”_

_“Keys?”_

_“Yep.”_

_“Condoms?”_

_“Oh my god.”_

_“Better safe than sorry, Daichi! And remember, don’t let yourself pressure into anything you don’t-“_

_“That’s it, I’m leaving.”_

_“Wasn’t he gonna come pick you up?”_

_“Bye, Suga.”_

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhhhhhhhhh!  
> thank you so much for reading and i'd love to hear what you think!! <3  
> and as always, you can come talk to me on [tumblr](http://stopanime2k16.tumblr.com)!! (seriously, hmu i need to talk about rarepairs. pleASE)


End file.
